


Warrior Connection

by FifiandBogart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Ever since the mist intoxicated Sango and caused her to hit on InuYasha, he can't seem to stop thinking about her.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> You all know the episode I'm talking about ;)

The mist was gone, but the memories couldn't be forgotten that easily, at least not for InuYasha.

As the group made their way back to Mushin after getting the rare saké, he kept glancing over at Sango. His mind was buzzing with confusion and the feeling of the strong woman's body rubbing against him was fresh in his brain. She had always been so cool and level-headed, so her blatant flirtation was completely unexpected. He had never seen her like that before and it was... sort of... cute.

There was no way to know if the mist had made her a totally different person or if, deep down, she really felt that way about him. Hell, he had never harbored such thoughts about HER before, so why now? It was absurd how quickly emotions could be swayed if the right circumstances presented themselves.

"InuYasha? Are you feeling alright?" Kagome said abruptly, startling him out of his daze.

He huffed in frustration and crossed his arms, trying to shake the weird mood he had found himself in.

"I'm fine! Nothing to talk about!"

Kagome nodded but she didn't seem convinced. Even so, she left him to his pondering. He sighed, his eyes flicking toward Sango once more. This was probably a temporary thing. He was just not used to women hitting on him so straightforwardly, that's all. After a few days, everything would go back to normal and he could forget his odd reaction forever.

...Right...?


	2. Uh Oh

3 days had gone by, and everything was most certainly NOT back to normal.

InuYasha’s newfound infatuation was starting to impact his prowess in battle. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from observing Sango’s fighting style. They had known each other and fought along side each other for years, but all he ever cared about was winning as fast as possible. Had he known how mesmerizing she was, he might have paid a bit more attention. Her expert precision with Hiraikotsu, the way she fearlessly threw herself into the midst of the action… She was almost as formidable an opponent as he was. He MAY have gotten overly distracted taking down the last few enemies, and everyone was starting to get suspicious.

As they were traveling to the next village after a particularly easy day, 2 giant snake demons launched themselves out from underground and attacked the group without warning. Sango leaped into combat immediately, mounting Kirara and taking flight as InuYasha followed suit.

“4 jewel shards, dead ahead! 3 in the biggest one, and 1 in the other!” Kagome shouted from below, whipping out her bow in a flash.

Sango charged towards the stronger one, readying her mighty weapon. Before she had a chance to throw it, the snake opened its mouth and 2 poisonous tongues darted out at an alarming speed and struck Kirara.

The fire cat yowled and started to fall back to the ground. Sango cursed but reacted quickly, bounding off her familiar right into the face of the snake. InuYasha was just preparing to cut the head off the much less challenging prey when Sango caught his attention again. He watched her fling herself off Kirara and draw her sword, but the snake was faster. It swung its big ugly head and collided with Sango, resulting in a sickening thud.

“Sango!” InuYasha yelled, forgetting all about the demon in front of him for the moment.

He leapt in her direction using his honed agility and caught her in his arms before she had a chance to hit the ground.

“Idiot! That was reckless even for you! Think before you make decisions next time!”

Sango shook her head from the shock and rubbed her temple. Her eyelids fluttered dizzily as she looked up at him. There was no way to be sure, but InuYasha could have sworn that she nestled into him slightly as they touched back down to earth. It was hardly noticeable, but his half demon senses were 5 times more than that of a human, so he was able to pick up on even the smallest tense of muscles.

“Heh… You’re one to talk…” she countered weakly, managing a small smile.

He smirked at her teasing tone, gazing down at her with surprising tenderness. Her eyes went wide at his expression and a soft pink blush spread over her cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked away.

“Thank you. You can put me down now.”

“Right!”

He helped her to her feet, making sure she could stand straight before letting go. When he turned back around, the demons were already dead thanks to sacred arrows directly in their foreheads, and Miroku was putting them to rest. Kagome on the other hand was clearly eavesdropping on the two of them and watching with amused interest. InuYasha put on his best ‘You got something to say???’ face, but Kagome just giggled and skipped away to help Miroku.

“Well that was exciting! I guess going a whole day without an ambush was asking too much.” Sango chuckled before joining the others.

InuYasha watched her walk away and felt his heart skip a beat. This woman was going to be harder to ignore than he expected.


	3. Careful

Kirara’s demon blood made it easy for her to shake off the damage of the battle, but Sango was only human. As the group walked, she kept swaying slightly and holding her head. She was too tough to say anything out loud, but InuYasha could tell something was off. He wasn’t the only one either.

“My, my, Sango, that battle seems to have really affected you!” Miroku came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. It was only seconds before his grip found its way lower.

“Not really…” Sango replied dryly as she slapped his hand off her butt.

Kagome shoved Miroku to the side and looked into Sango’s pale face, her features overflowing with concern.

“He may be right, Sango… That was a pretty intense hit you took… I wouldn’t be surprised if you even had a concussion!”

InuYasha’s ears perked up at this and he began to get anxious. If Kagome thought it was serious, it probably was.

“A concu-what now?” he said gruffly, trying to mask his worry.

“It’s just a fancy word for a mild head injury, but it can become worse if you ignore it! I think it’s better if you ride Kirara for now, and immediately get some rest when we arrive at the village.”

Sango was about to argue, but the look on Kagome’s face stopped her before she could get a word out. Sighing with defeat, she lifted herself onto Kirara’s back and settled in for the ride.

InuYasha stayed close, discreetly monitoring her breathing and heart-rate to make sure it stayed consistent.

“How much longer till this lousy village anyway?? We’ve been traveling for days!” InuYasha snapped, his unease making him impatient.

“I can check for you!” Shippo chirped, happy to be of assistance.

He popped into his pink bubble form and rose to the clouds. Seconds later, he returned and transformed back, a huge smile on his face.

“It’s right over that hill! Don’t worry, Sango, just a little bit more!”


	4. Slip Of The Tongue

The village was modest, with only a few huts around the place, but that suited the weary group just fine.

After seeing the exhaustion on Sango’s face, the village elder graciously offered them a place to stay. Kagome hurried to a nearby river to soak a cloth for Sango’s head while Miroku helped her lay down slowly. InuYasha, satisfied that Sango was comfortable enough, yawned loudly and picked a spot in the corner to throw himself into, landing with a thump.

“About time we got here! Time to relax! Listen Sango, don’t even think about getting up until you’re healed, you got that? Kagome knows what she’s talking about.”

“I understand, but I still believe you are all overreacting. Don’t forget, I’ve dealt with far worse blows in my line of work.”

“Still…” Miroku cut in, taking Sango’s hand gently, “You have many people who care about you now and want to see you live a long and healthy life, so it’s better to be safe than sorry, isn’t that right?”

Sango nodded slightly in agreement and Miroku beamed with relief, stroking her cheek fondly. She blushed and a small smile played on her lips, causing InuYasha to grit his teeth.

“Besides, it’s good to take advantage of our limited down time and spend some time rejuvenating. I was just thinking that I would-“

But before Miroku could finish his sentence, a gorgeous young woman wearing a scandalously low-cut kimono entered the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw Miroku and she knelt beside him with a huge grin.

“It really is you! I’ve heard so much about you, but I never thought I would ever meet you myself!”

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the monk, practically HEARING his eyes bulge out of his head. A grim look crossed Sango’s face, but she stayed quiet. Miroku composed himself quickly, turning on his smooth charm.

“My, my! What an honor it is to be graced with such a beauty! What can I help you with!”

“The honor is all mine, monk! I hope you don’t think it’s too forward of me to say, but stories of your skill and charisma have been spoken by quite a few women I’ve met in the neighboring market. I’ve heard all about your whole team, actually! The fearless warriors fighting for peace across the country! It’s nothing short of inspiring!”

She leaned forward and parted her lips, never taking her eyes on Miroku. He gulped but didn’t make a move to distance himself as her breasts hovered tantalizingly close to his body.

“If you don’t mind, monk, I would be fascinated to hear more about your journey. I’m sure I have a lot to learn from you.”

The air was suddenly thick with the scent of lust, but InuYasha tried his best to ignore it for Sango’s sake. Miroku cleared his throat and stood up suddenly.

“Well, I suppose it is my duty to share tales of our grand adventures with the curious public! You don’t mind, do you Sango? It is important to spend time with people who look up to us, after all!”

Sango glared at him hard, her true fury kept hidden just below the surface.

“Why would I care, you lecher?! Do whatever you want!”

Miroku had the decency to look sheepish, but that changed instantly as the woman began to leave, turning over her shoulder to beckon him out. InuYasha scoffed as Miroku pranced out of the hut to follow the pretty villager.

“I hate that you let him get away with that.”

Sango met his eyes and smiled sadly.

“It’s just the way he is. Nothing I say or do will ever change that.”

“That’s no excuse to let him treat you like this! If you were my woman, I would NEVER hurt you how he-“

He stopped short as soon as he realized what he was saying. Sango looked at him in bewilderment and he blushed furiously, mouth agape.

“I… What I mean is… That’s not what it sounds like…! KEH! NEVERMIND!”

Unable to handle his embarrassment, he stormed out of the hut as well.


	5. Something Strange Afoot

When Kagome returned to the hut, she found Sango completely alone, with no sign of Miroku OR InuYasha. She rolled her eyes, groaning with exasperation.

_Oh, that InuYasha! I can’t believe him! I expected SOMEONE to be watching over Sango while I was gone, and I thought he WANTED to rest for the night! Now BOTH of them are gone?? Talk about selfish!_

Kagome grumbled a little as she knelt beside her best friend, but she gasped when she saw her face.

“Sango! Are you feeling okay? Your face is really, REALLY red!”

Kagome dabbed her cheeks with the damp cloth before setting it upon her forehead. Sango stayed quiet and avoided eye contact, as if afraid to give something away.

_I wasn’t gone that long… Just what exactly happened in here?_

Before she could open her mouth to ask Sango about it, Shippo came running in completely out of breath.

“Sango…! Sango, I’m here…! You’re in… good hands now…!”

Shippo faceplanted on the floor, breathing heavily. He crawled pathetically towards Sango and stopped right beside her head, letting his body go slack. Kagome rushed to pick him up, rocking him in her arms.

“Shippo, what happened to you? Are you okay??”

“I’m okay, Kagome, just a bit winded. I was just outside the village, playing in the meadow, when InuYasha stomped past and ordered me to come back and make sure Sango was alright. So, I just ran here as fast as I could!”

“You saw InuYasha? Did you happen to see where he was headed?”

“I don’t know, but he was walking in the direction of the path where we came from. He seemed really upset. More so than usual, that is.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her attention sliding toward Sango. Sango’s face heat up even more and she pulled the covers over her chin to hide it.

“Say, Sango… What was it that caused InuYasha to leave so suddenly…? I mean, he was just in here when I left a few minutes ago…”

Sango coughed awkwardly, ignoring the question.

“I think I… I must have been hearing things… This con-cush-in might be worse than I thought… It was all in my imagination… all in my head...”

Just as Kagome was about to press further, Sango yawned loudly, turning over and drifting off to sleep. Kagome crossed her arms, mind abuzz with confusion. She vowed that she would get to the bottom of this, no matter what. But that was for another day. Right now, all she needed to do was adjust her sleeping friend’s damp cloth whenever it fell off and get some rest of her own.


	6. He Did What?

The two men didn’t return to the hut for the rest of the night.

Kagome woke as soon as the sun started to rise and fill the hut with warmth and light. She stretched and yawned contently, checking on Sango once before heading back down to the river to wash up. Not many other people were awake this early, so she was pleased to take advantage of a little privacy. As she splashed the cold, refreshing water on her face and down her arms, she noticed Miroku sneakily leaving a hut about 20 feet away. Since Kagome was kneeling, he must have been unable to see her from his position.

He stuck his head out the doorway first, making sure the coast was clear, and then casually sauntered up the hill towards where the group was staying. A few seconds later, a gorgeous young woman came out of the hut as well, adjusting her clothing before walking in the opposite direction.

Kagome was dumbfounded. That stranger… and Miroku…? No, it couldn’t be… Kagome HAD to be mistaken… Sure, everyone was used to his flirtatious behavior by now, but cheating?! He was engaged to Sango, for God sake!

A tiny ball of rage began to develop in Kagome’s chest as she made to go after him to call him out. Before she was even able to take 3 steps, InuYasha descended from the sky and landed in front of her. Just as she was about to tell him to move aside so she could take care of something, he spoke first.

“You got a minute to talk?” he barked, louder than necessary.

Kagome debated turning him down, but there was a rather strange energy radiating from her friend that she couldn’t simply ignore. He seemed fidgety and nervous and aggravated all at once, more so than usual, so Kagome figured she could wait a few extra minutes before ripping Miroku a new asshole.

“Of course, InuYasha. What’s wrong?”

Kagome sat in the grass beside the river and pat the area next to her, inviting him to join her. The half demon refused to meet her eye and his face was quite flustered for some reason, but he sat down huffily anyway. Kagome waited patiently for him to start talking, but he just sat there silently while his leg jiggled anxiously up and down.

She knew him well enough by now that trying to press him for the information faster would only result in the opposite effect, so she just placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. He glanced over ever so slightly and she gave him a reassuring smile to show him she was on his side no matter what.

It seemed to quiet his hectic thoughts and, after a few seconds, the tension in his upper body visibly relaxed. He gave her hand a grateful squeeze and managed a weak smile back at her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few more seconds until InuYasha felt comfortable enough to begin.

“Kagome… H-How is Sango this morning? Is there any way to tell if she’s getting better?”

Kagome blinked in surprise, not at all expecting that to be what he wanted to discuss. All of a sudden, a lightbulb went off in her mind and everything seemed so obvious.

InuYasha’s difficulty concentrating lately, the exchange between him and Sango yesterday, his all-night absence…

InuYasha was in love with Sango…

It took all her willpower not to giggle, so she bit her lip hard to keep from smiling. Knowing InuYasha, it was best for him to reveal things like this at his own pace. She would play dumb for now, for his sake.

“She seemed to be resting peacefully when I left this morning, and I’m confident that she’ll make a full recovery! Maybe one more day in the village and we’ll be good to go after that.”

InuYasha sighed in relief, all the aggravated energy gone in an instant. He beamed to the sky before catching himself showing so much emotion. He cleared his throat and nodded at her with admiration.

“Thank you, Kagome… For looking out for her… We would never have known what she was suffering from if it weren’t for your education from the future. She’s lucky to have a friend like you… And… so am I…”

“InuYasha…”

Before she could say another word, InuYasha turned and hugged her tenderly. She felt love for her best friend bubble in her chest as she hugged him back. She would do whatever she could to make him happy.

“I mean it, Kagome… No one has ever been there for me and the group like you have. Your kindness and patience is really something that we depend on and I’m so grateful for your friendship…”

At his words, Kagome was filled with guilt. Right before he came and started praising her for her patience, she was preparing to go scream at Miroku. She sighed deeply.

“Thank you, InuYasha… It’s so unlike you to be so forthcoming… Perhaps I WAS being a little too hasty… There are better ways to deal with it… Without hurting Sango as much…”

InuYasha’s ears twitched at her mumbling and he cocked his head.

“Hasty? Hurting Sango? Ways to deal with what? What happened??”

She looked at him sadly, sighing again before standing up. With the knowledge of InuYasha’s feelings, this situation with Miroku’s cheating just got a whole lot more complicated. She wondered how bad everything was about to get, but lying about it wasn’t going to help anybody.

“It’s… Miroku… He… I don’t know how to tell Sango… Um… Miroku also didn’t come home last night… And I saw him this morning… With whom I can only assume was a woman from the village and they… they…”

Kagome trailed off when she saw InuYasha’s expression. She didn’t even need to finish her sentence for him to understand what had happened. He bared his fangs and clenched his fists furiously. His eyes flashed with dangerous red sparks and a low growl could be heard from deep in his throat.

“He. Did. What?”


End file.
